filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Éric Aubrahn
Éric Aubrahn est un acteur français pratiquant également le doublage, originaire de DijonParcours du comédien sur RS Doublage. Biographie Éric Aubrahn est monté à Paris pour prendre des cours de théâtre. Il fut élève du Studio 34Parcours du comédien sur Theatreonline.com . Il est notamment connu pour avoir doublé des acteurs étrangers : entre autres Dominic Purcell et Raphael Sbarge. De 2009 à 2011, il interprète seul sur scène une pièce qu'il a lui-même créée : Coup de foudre à l'île de Pâques. Théâtre * 1984-1988 : Le Cid de Pierre Corneille, mise en scène Marcelle Tassencourt, Festival de Versailles, Théâtre de l'Atelier * 1988-1991 : Les Fourberies de Scapin de Molière, mise en scène Marcelle Tassencourt et Michel Guyard, Grand Trianon (Versailles), L'Européen * 1990 : Chatterton d'Alfred de Vigny, mise en scène Jacques Destoop, Théâtre Mouffetard * 1999 : Europe d'après le Cardinal de Richelieu (adapté par Christiane Marchewska), mise en scène de l'adaptatrice, Tambour royalÉric Aubrahn sur Les Archives du Spectacle * 2001 : Suréna de Pierre Corneille, mise en scène Katia Scarton-Kim, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2002-2004 : La Mission de Carlotta Clerici, mise en scène de l'auteure, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest, l'Aktéon * 2003 : La vie est un songe de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, mise en scène Paul Lera, Théâtre du Nord-Ouest * 2004 : La soupe aux orties de Roger Défossez, mise en scène Xavier Lemaire, Espace Rachi * 2005 : Deus in machina mise en scène Jean-Paul Bazziconi, Clavel * 2009-2011 : Coup de foudre à l'île de Pâques d'Éric Aubrahn (d'après Jean Giono), mise en scène Kên Higelin, Théâtre Les DéchargeursÉric Aubrahn sur theatreonline.com Filmographie Établie d'après le site Internet Movie DatabaseFilmographie de l'acteur sur Internet Movie Database Cinéma * 1996 : Sélect Hôtel de Laurent Bouhnik : Lydie * 2014 : Piégé de Yannick Saillet : Adjudant chef Robin Télévision * 1991 : Cas de divorce, épisode André contre André : Thomas Rolin * 1995 : Les Cinq Dernières Minutes, épisode : Un mort sur les pavés de Jean-Marc Seban : le coureur belge * 1999 : La Traversée du phare de Thierry Redler : le médecin de la pension * 2001 : Les Inséparables de Thierry Redler : le médecin * 2002 : L'enfant éternel de Patrick Poubel : un motard * 2006 : Alice Nevers : Le juge est une femme, épisode La Loi du marché de Joyce Buñuel : le tenancier * 2007 : RIS police scientifique, épisode La rançon de la vie de Christophe Douchand : Denis Castel * 2011 : Clem, épisode : C'est la rentrée ! de Joyce Buñuel : le pédiatre nocturne * 2013 : Joséphine, ange gardien, épisode : Restons zen de Jean-Marc Seban : le commissaire Courts métrages * 1989 : 5150 de Yannick Saillet : un prisonnier * 1998 : Thanatos de Yvan Gauthier : the Man * 1998 : Je ne veux pas être sage d'Olivier Megaton Doublage Cinéma Films * Dominic Purcell dans : ** Blood Creek (2009) : Victor Alan Marshall ** Killer Elite (2011) : Davies ** Chiens de paille (2011) : Jeremy Nills ** Escape (2012) : Harmon Jaxon (sorti directement en DVD) * 1979''Doublage de la version ''Director's cut, 2000. : Star Trek, le film : Capitaine Willard Decker (Stephen Collins) * 1999 : Un vent de folie : Ben Holmes (Ben Affleck) * 2002 : Un homme d'exception : Bender (Anthony Rapp) * 2003 : Sans frontière : Henry Bauford (Linus Roache) * 2007 : There Will Be Blood : Henry Brands (Kevin J. O'Connor) * 2007 : No Country for Old Men : Carson Wells (Woody Harrelson) * 2009 : Blindés : Palmer (Amaury Nolasco) * 2010 : The Reef : Matt (Gyton Grantley) * 2012 : Sous surveillance : Agent du FBI (Hiro Kanagawa) * 2013 : Phantom de Todd Robinson : Alex (William Fichtner) * 2013 : New York Melody : Ceo (Rob Morrow) Télévision Téléfilms * 1996 : Les Aventuriers de la rivière sauvage : Jeff (Justin Whalin) * 1997 : Harcèlement sur le web (Deadly Web) : Barry (Raphael Sbarge) * 2002 : Beethoven 4 : Bill (Jeff Coopwood) * 2007 : Le Jeu de la vérité : Howard Winstead (Jim Thorburn) * 2011 : La Deuxième Chance d'Inès : Falko Wegner (Nicki Von Tempelhoff) * 2011 : Injustice : Philip Spaull (Robert Whitelock) * 2012 : The Redemption : Tony Zello (Dominic Purcell) * 2012 : La Première Chevauchée de Wyatt Earp : Wyatt Earp en 1878 (Shawn Roberts) * 2013 : L'Heure du crime : Miles Hayden (Link Baker) Séries télévisées * Raphael Sbarge dans : ** Le Protecteur : Jake Straka ** Preuve à l'appui : Phil ** Les Experts : Donald Fiore ** Les Experts : Manhattan : Latham, avocat du district ** Les Experts : Miami : Larry Fremont ** Grey's Anatomy : Paul ** Ghost Whisperer : Larry Jones ** Eleventh Hour (US) : Matthew Kaplan ** Hawthorne : Infirmière en chef : Doug Gache ** Mentalist : Hollis Dunninger ** Heroes : le shérif Werner ** Médium : Josh Berryman ** New York, unité spéciale : Wayne Hankett ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Rupert Kritzer ** The Good Wife : Jaffer ** Chicago Fire : Larry Herrmann ** Perception : Jerry Brockner * Dominic Purcell dans : ** John Doe : John Doe ** North Shore : Hôtel du Pacifique : Tommy Ravetto ** ''Prison Break : Lincoln Burrows ** Castle : Russell Ganz (saison 3, épisode 22) ** Flash : * Alexander Sternberg dans : ** Inga Lindström : Bertil Berg ** Le Destin de Lisa : Max Petersen ** Le Destin de Bruno : Max Petersen (Éric Aubrahn a également adapté quelques épisodes) * Peter Paige dans : ** Queer as Folk : Emmett Honeycutt ** The Closer : Rick Zuman ** Bones : Darren Hargrove * J. R. Bourne dans : ** Stargate SG-1 : Martouf / Lantash ** Teen Wolf : Chris Argent ** Smallville : Bernard Chisholm (épisode 9.15) * Nathan Fillion dans : ** Un toit pour trois : Johnny Donnelly ** Pasadena : le révérend Glenn Collins * Jason Priestley dans : ** Tru Calling : Compte à rebours : Jack Harper ** Le Jour des Triffides : le colonel Coker * Eion Bailey dans : ** Covert Affairs : Ben Mercer ** Once Upon a Time : August W. Booth / Pinocchio * James Tupper dans : ** Revenge : David Clarke ** Grey's Anatomy : Andrew Perkins * Richard Ian Cox : Docteur Brendan Gaul dans Stargate Atlantis ''(épisode 1.12) * Josh Cooke : Nate Solomon dans ''Marni et Nate * Michael Copon : Felix Taggaro dans Les Frères Scott * Michael Cram : Kevin Wordsworth dans Flashpoint * Gary Dourdan : Warrick Brown dans Les experts * Ethan Embry : Mickey dans Dr House (Saison 6 Episode 11) * William Fichtner : Carl Hickman dans Crossing Lines * Sean Maher : Chris McConnell dans The Street * Rob Morrow : Don Epps dans Numb3rs * Peter Paige : Emmett Honeycutt dans Queer as Folk * Jonathan Penner : Dave Parelli dans Rude Awakening * David Hyde Pierce : Niles Crane dans Frasier * Brad Rowe : Tyler Swindell dans Wasteland * Mike Colter : Malcolm Ward dans Ringer * Nicholas Sidi : CS McLaughlin dans DCI Banks * Nevo Kimchi : Ilan Feldman dans Hatufim * Fire dans Winspector * Grant Bowler : Joshua Nolan dans Defiance * Anthony Lemke : Harrison Welles dans Witches of East End * Dean Aylesworth : Bill Murder jeune dans X-Files : Aux frontières du réel * Dans Stargate SG-1 : ** Erick Avali : Kasuf ** Chris Owens : Armin Selig (épisode 2.09) ** Tahmoh Penikett : Numéro 3 (épisode 6.12) ** Un Sergent (épisode 6.14) ** Un postulant (épisode 9.01) Webséries * 2014 : Websérie Out with Dad (diffusée sur France 4, dans Studio 4.0) : ** Nathan Miller (Will Conlon, saisons 1 et 2 - , saison 3) Séries d'animation * Donatello dans Tortues Ninja : Les chevaliers d'écaille * Maya dans Éris : La Légende de la pomme d'or * Freyr dans La Guerre des dieux * Karl Neumann dans Monster * Carl dans Phinéas et Ferb * Ruiga dans Shurato * Garrett Miller dans Extrême Ghostbusters Jeux vidéo * Alan Wake dans Alan Wake * Logan dans Fable III * Michael Corleone dans Le Parrain et Le Parrain 2 * Sébastien dans Kingdom Hearts 2 * Nathaniel Howe dans Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Adam Jensen dans Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Dorian Pavus dans Dragon Age Inquisition Notes et références Voir aussi Liens externes * * Fiche d'Éric Aubrahn sur THEATREonline.com * Liste détaillée de doublages et interview d'Éric Aubrahn sur RS Doublage Catégorie:Acteur de doublage français Catégorie:Date de naissance non renseignée (XXe siècle) Catégorie:Acteur français